<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avatar Azula (rewriting) by Everythingwent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652827">Avatar Azula (rewriting)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingwent/pseuds/Everythingwent'>Everythingwent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airbender Ty Lee (Avatar), Avatar Azula (Avatar), Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Mai (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Crazy Azula (Avatar), Dead Aang (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), He's more involved sorry, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), M/M, Mai &amp; Ty Lee are Ozai's Charlie Angels, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Azula (Avatar), Protective Azula (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Therapy plus Azula, Toph Being Awesome, Trans! Yue, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingwent/pseuds/Everythingwent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar Aang is thought to be the last Avatar after the events of Sozin's Comet, which decimated the balance between the elements and lives of everyone.</p><p> </p><p>But, destiny can be a funny thing. Azula learned it the hard way when she accidentally waterbended and later, airbended. Now a fugitive, Avatar Azula must learn the rest of the elements before the summer solstice, the time where Sozin's Comet comes again and empowers all Fire Benders.</p><p> </p><p>That is if she can avoid the obstacles along the way of being the Avatar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Iroh (Avatar), Azula &amp; Li &amp; Lo (Avatar), Azula &amp; Mai &amp; Ty Lee, Azula &amp; Momo (Avatar), Azula &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Azula &amp; Toph Beifong, Azula &amp; Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula &amp; Ursa &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Azula &amp; Ursa (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The One Moment.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: Time to sleep!</p><p>My brain: What about Avatar Azula?</p><p>Me, turning on my laptop: What about Azula Avatar?</p><p> </p><p>I like the idea of the gaang being Avatar but why not make it the big bad guy (NOT OZAI), Azula? Mmmm. Also, ships are unofficial right now, but right now... Katara and Azula, mayhaps. May change to Ty Lee and Azula.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azula is perfect. Her flames are proof of her prodigy and so is her agility and espionage. She’s perfect. She’s outside, Lo and Li are in the throne room while Zuko and Iroh are well… banished. She’s practicing her forms, blue flames flying out of her fists and feet with ease. Her hair is perfectly done (You can’t fight people without looking cute) and not a hair out of place.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is going well. So well. That is until she jumped, and instead of seeing the fire, she sees a swoosh from the pond in the garden. The turtleducks in the pond panic and swim frantically, but Azula stares. She couldn’t have done that. She isn’t a waterbender! Azula looks around, walks even, to see if anyone came to assassinate her or even worse, her father.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula doesn’t see anyone, so she goes back to practicing. Azula sits across from the chair, the candles bought from the servants were on the chair and lighting the candles with her pinky, she focuses on the flame. She breathes in, She breathes out, the flames following her exercises, but it dwindles. Azula huffs and stands. She’s perfect, She reassures. Perfect in any way possible. There was a reason why Ozai banished Zuko to find the Avatar and not Azula.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But she can’t get that moment out of her head. There was no waterbender, there were not enough winds to actually move the pond and Azula… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Azula couldn’t waterbend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So, she examines her environment again. Such a small action made Azula paranoid for no reason. She sees no sign of a person coming inside from the garden and when she lit her flame, there weren’t enough winds to effectively move the flame out of her palm.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Could she… Could she bend water?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She goes in front of the pond, ignoring the turtleducks in the pond and does the same form that launched her paranoia and it happens. The water from the pond rises and falls. Azula gasps. No, she was perfect. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>perfect. Father loves her for her advancement in bending. She can’t be what her father hates. She can’t! What if… What if… </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula shakes her head furiously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, he’d still love me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, he wouldn’t.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice of mother comes into her mind and Azula turns. She sees her mother in what she last saw her in. Red royalty drapes, a top knot that was crowned, her brown eyes gentle and caring but Azula knows that she fears Azula. She’s tall but isn’t overpowering, and with her hands on her chest, mother continues, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what Ozai would do if he found out. Run, my love. Run.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She yells, “He’s looking for an Airbending Avatar! Not a Fire--”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Azula,” She hears one of the servants look at her with pity, “Who are you speaking with?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she points to the direction where Ursa was, she disappears. “No one…” She replies harshly, “What do you need?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The servant wasn’t deterred by her tone but answered her, “Nothing. I was just asking who you were talking with.” And before Azula could speak, the servant left her quarters, a large basket of cherries in hand. Azula just pushes the candles out the way and sits on the chair, the turtleducks staring expectantly at Azula.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not feeding you.” She snaps.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula sits across from her dad, eating bit by bit and ignores the empty seats. Her dad starts the conversation, “How’s your progress at bending lightning?” He asks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him and for once, something pops up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko. The Agni Kai. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azula shoves it down and answers, “Nearly perfect. Just a strand of hair.” He doesn’t look impressed and that hurts Azula. She wants his approval, his love, and yet he always carries himself as if he were… a deity and Azula, a follower.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He tells Azula to demonstrate her lightning. Azula doesn’t fight and she stands up and gets into the stance. She focuses on her abilities and her hands move in sync. She doesn’t hear the static and when she lets go, she sees all the food that was planted on the table, on her dad’s face and robes. For a moment, her thoughts of perfection slipped. She airbended. No matter the amount of denial she might put on herself, her father’s caked plus indignant face and dirtied robes were proof.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Water, Air, Fire. She bent three elements.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai stands and unlike Ursa, he was overpowering. Is this what Zuko felt when he faced him in the Agni Kai that Azula smiled at? The fear piling on herself to the point where she hears Ursa yell </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Run!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Azula follows her order with no argument. She runs and propels herself with her firebending, Ozai close behind. She pushes the servants, jumps above the chefs, avoids the gardeners and when she’s on the wall of the edge of the palace, the static she hears wasn’t from her lightning but from dad.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumps and misses the lightning by an inch, landing in the water and Azula hides beneath the logs. “Find Azula,” She hears her father yell, “And bring her to me. Dead or Alive.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula swims away from her home.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara breathes. She’s on the boat with her brother and while he’s looking for fish for their tribe. Katara attempts to waterbend again. She waves her hands up and down and when she sees a bead of water with a fish inside of it, she’s happy! With a grin, she beckons Sokka, “Sokka, look!” She yells surprised but it’s a happy one, “I caught one!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka, ever the more stupid, shushes her, “You’re gonna scare it away!” She can hear him lick his lips and rub at his gloves, “I can smell it cooking already!” Katara, who is still a newbie, controls the bead of water, trying to get the fish into the basket but she doesn’t notice Sokka with his weapon slowly poking her water until it’s too late and it pops, wetting Sokka and losing a fish.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Angry, Katara yells, “Hey!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shakes his hands quickly and looks at Katara with a glare, “Why is that when you do your water magic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>get soaked?!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara resists the urge to slap him with his glove and with a sigh of annoyance, She answers him, “It isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, It’s waterbending! And it’s-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka cuts her off, “Yeah, Yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah! Look, I’m just saying--” He grabs his wolf knot and turns away from Katara, “I’d keep my weirdness to myself.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara grows infuriated with her older brother, “Weirdness?!” She questions as Sokka makes googly eyes to his own reflection, “At least I don’t do that.” And that catches his attention. He stands, preparing to quip back but the boat shudders, and both siblings lose balance and land on a floe. “Your driving is shit.” Katara comments.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe you should’ve-” He makes waterbending motions, “Waterbended us out of that.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Katara gets offended, “So, it’s my fault?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka groans, “I knew I shouldn’t have bought you here!” He exclaims, “Leave it to a girl to mess things up!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That angered Katara. She had dealt with his sexist comments for as long as she could remember and the only time she got a moment of freedom from her duties was this trip and he wants to ruin it?! “Ugh!” She yells, “You are the most sexist! Immature! Nut-brained-” Her hands and mind unconsciously waterbending disturbs the ice and one person. Katara continues on, “I’m embarrassed to be related to you!” From her anger, she can distantly hear the ice crack but Katara doesn’t care. She wants her brother to know how much he sucks, “Ever since mom died, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been doing all the work around our tribe while </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>play soldier! I even wash all your clothes-” Sokka sees the girl wake up and dodge the cracks from Katara’s raging ice breaks, “Do you know how much your socks stink! Well, Let me tell you!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sokka could reply, There was a blue flame dagger next to Katara’s neck. Katara gasps and turns, All Katara sees is a strand of jet black hair and wet red clothes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire Nation. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Wha--”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me to your nearest village Water Tribe Peasant,” The girl demands, “Or you’ll be fried.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out, the threat was empty because the girl went unconscious. Even though Katara hated Fire Nation, she couldn’t just get rid of the girl, even if she insulted her </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>her tribe. They arrive via Sokka’s paddling and when they arrive with the girl, Gran-Gran is the first to see her and widens her eyes. “Fire Nation?” She asks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara wordlessly nods and guides the unconscious girl to an igloo. There, she takes off her shirt and only sees a scratch on her. Katara only puts a bandaid on her back before putting a blanket on top and walking out. She was met with Sokka and Gran-Gran, who looked more upset than concerned, “Tell me Katara,” She says, “Why did you bring the girl who held you, hostage, to our tribe?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget she’s Fire Nation.” Sokka points out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, he’s making it worse. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katara thinks to herself. “Because…” And honestly, Katara doesn’t know why. The girl on the ice did threaten her but it must’ve been out of desperation. “She was defenseless.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka took the bait, “And she’s a girl! What can girls do?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gran-Gran rolled her eyes but she took the bait too, “Once the girl is healed, bring her to me.” And Katara nods, she goes back into the igloo but instead of seeing the girl, she sees the igloo with a hole in it. Katara gasps and goes out through the hole and sees footprints. She follows the footsteps and constantly yells, “Fire Nation girl! Where are you?!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And about an hour of running later, she finds the girl near the Penguins, with her hands at her hips, She sees Katara and just stands before stating, “You know, we never had these many animals in the Fire Nation. I learned about them but only saw them in textbooks.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara frowns, “That sounds sad.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shrugs with a smug smirk, “It is but it’s whatever!” Katara doesn’t buy her passed-off attitude but she doesn’t question it. She barely knows her. But she does want the Fire Nation girl to feel better.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go Penguin sledding?” Katara asks with a soft smile, “We used to do it for fun but since our tribe is nearly decimated, my brother and I are in charge of it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fire Nation girl bobs her head but she says something that threw Katara off her feet, “Azula.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my name,” She points out as it were obvious, “Azula.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Katara feeds both their Penguins, they laugh and giggle within the tunnels and the cliffs until the Penguins stop and they both get off. Azula laughs loudly and Katara couldn’t help but laugh at her laugh. But it ceased when Katara glanced forward and saw the Fire Nation ship. Azula notices and goes quiet when she sees the ship. “I noticed that your tribe was underdeveloped,” Azula stated, “Did the Fire Nation have something to do with that?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara nods grimly, “A Fire Navy ship,” She looks down at the snow, “Gran-Gran was young when it happened. Took one of her close friends, Hama. Doesn’t bring good memories.” But she looks at Azula and notices she’s going to the ship. Katara runs after her, panic surging through her veins, “We can’t go in the ship! It might be booby-trapped!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looks at her with an eye roll, “That’s why I’d go in.” She smirks and firebends to the entrance. Katara closely follows and they go in, her anxiety fuels slowly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula, I don’t like this,” Katara frowns and looks at the weapons the ship had, “Gran-Gran says it was forbidden.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gran-Gran isn’t here,” Azula points out and coughs, “Dusty. Geez.” And Katara shoves her fear down for a moment. How did Azula get here? She wouldn’t have any power if she swam. Katara looks at Azula, her hands at her hip as she examines the ship. And now that she’s thinking, Azula only had a few fires for her fire daggers. Not a lot (Shouldn’t even have because the south pole is freezing and any firebender without the proper gears, had their firebending decreased or no bending at all).</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Avatar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what happened with the Avatar?” She questions.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula stops walking for a moment and Katara thinks she’s got something. “No,” She says, her tone changing, “My- the Fire Nation doesn’t like him. I wouldn’t know much about him.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara doesn’t say anything after that. “Hey, how proficient is your bending?” Azula asks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara widens her eyes but smiles sheepishly, “Well, uh, It’s not good.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked discouraged but it didn't stop her from flaming the ship. “Hey!” Katara calls, “Let’s not-” Abruptly, a flare is fired and the door they entered through is shut. “Oh no.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula laughs awkwardly, “Booby traps, you say?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara glares, “Yeah.” She sees Azula looking around and yells out “Hah!” Before looking at Katara and grabbing her, throwing a fireball and the duo leaps out. With Azula, they managed to land on the snow and walk quickly. “What’s gonna be the excuse?” Azula asks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea.” Katara answers dully and she prepares an apology and a eulogy letter when she meets up with Gran-Gran.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looks up at the flare. “Uncle!” He yells and sees Iroh playing a card game, “Do you know what this means?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t get to finish my game?” Uncle asked calmly as he put a tile over another and Zuko wanted to throw the game off the ship.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means my search…” He sees a Fire Nation girl fly out of the ship and to his shock, the flames were blue, “Azula?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Iroh’s interest skyrockets, “What’s your sister doing here of all places?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re about to find out,” Zuko concludes, “Go to the Southern Water Tribe! I have someone I want to see.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Familial Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula sees her brother for the first time after three years of banishment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what I like about writing Azula is that she's the same as Deadpool minus the fourth wall breaking. Enjoy this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula regretted opening herself just a little to a Water Tribe Peasant, or rather, Katara. They journey back to her tribe and on the way there, Azula realizes: She’s exiled. She can’t go back home. Azula breathes in and out, her hands heating up in the cool climate. Katara takes notice and glances at her frequently, but Azula doesn’t say anything. They walk into the tribe with silence and when she sees Gran-Gran (or Kanna), she immediately bows.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Princess Azula is no more. Without her title, she’s just as much a peasant as Katara and her brother. Kanna must’ve read her mind because she gently removed the crown from her top knot and her hair loosened and fell at her shoulders. Azula looks up and she sees Kanna wave her hand, Katara getting out and joining her tribe. She can distantly hear Katara’s brother yell at the members to get ready for an attack.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Princess Azula,” Kanna states, “Not only did you invade our tribe but you fired a flare and endangered the last waterbender of our tribe. What should be my reason as to not turn you into the Nation that possibly banished you?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Azula frowns. She’s a mastermind, father called her that. But yet, she can’t think of anything. Azula used to be mean and manipulative, but something changed. Azula can feel something in her chest that she had rarely felt before and it’s scary. <em> “Tell her,” Ursa urges, “Tell her who you are. Who you truly are.” </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Azula hissed and apparently, Kanna took it the wrong way because she handed Azula her crown and went outside, Azula followed closely behind and saw something she didn’t expect to see: A Fire Navy ship crashing into the barrier and Katara’s brother falling into the snow. Azula runs and sees <em> children </em>(gross) right behind Katara. She sees the ship entrance slide downward and to her shock, sees her older brother walking with Fire Nation soldiers. “Where’s Princess Azula?! If I find her, No harm will come to your people!” Zuko asks and before Azula could step up, she sees Katara’s brother run-up to Zuko, tries to hit him, fails, and gets sent back into the crowd. To add to that, he threw a clumsy boomerang.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Azula steps in front of the crowd of women and children, showing herself to Zuko. “Hello, Zuzu.” She says with a sickly sweet smile, “What brings you here?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I could ask the same.” He replies.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Azula deflects, “Where’s Uncle? I’d love to see him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s resting,” Zuko answers, “Why are you here? Did father task you to find the Avatar?!” <em> More like, they’re tasked to find me.  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Azula lies, “Yes. He knew I’d find him faster than you.” She always lies. Might as well stick to it. But turns out, three years on exile can do a lot to a person. Zuko throws a slice of fire and just as quick as it’s arrived, Azula is quick to dissipate it. She hears whimpers and soft cries from behind her and Azula is tempted, <em> so tempted </em>to do something good. To do something right. She ignores the way her chest pulls when she hears them. Azula sighs and for the first time since Ozai, She waterbends the snow with relative ease, the snow landing on the few Fire Nation soldiers.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Azula can hear Katara gasp and Zuko looking at Azula with shock. “Well, Zuzu,” She says confidently, “You found her, what are you gonna do about it?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Zuko doesn’t speak until a few moments later, “Get her.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Katara grabs Azula’s hand with her gloved one and looks at her with teary eyes, “What are you doing?!” She whispers.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Something good for you,” Azula hisses, “I swear you losers are so sentimental.” Azula removes her hand from Katara’s own and looks at Zuko and the soldiers. She never thought their armor looked... terrifying. She pouts and goes to the soldiers, who formally arrest her and guide her onto the platform. Unbeknownst to her emotionally, Azula looks back and sees Katara walking towards Azula but Azula glares and with very heavy effort, she spits out a small flame. Katara looks at Azula offended, but Azula only winks and the door closes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Katara couldn’t wait until she said she was right but now wasn’t the time. After arguing with Gran-Gran, she grabbed her own things with a sour attitude. Azula sacrificed herself for their tribe but Sokka only talked bad about her behind her back and Gran-Gran was hostile, so she’d save Azula <em>alone. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She walks away from her tribe and grumbles to herself, “Oh, look at me, I’m Sokka and I’m too much of a sexist to actually see that women can do the same things as men yaa-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Sokka yells, running up to her, spooking Katara, “Where are you goin’?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Katara eye twitches, “I’m going to save the Avatar!” She yells back, “None of you are going to do it! So-”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes while gasping for breath, “I was gonna say-” Sokka huffs, “I bought our… Our things.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Katara blinks, “I’m sorry?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sokka smirks and holds up a sleeping bag filled with clothing and supplies, “We’re gonna save the Avatar. I can’t just let my little sister venture off alone.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Smiling, Katara grabs one of the sleeping bags and looks around, “We don’t have a ride.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Correction: We do,” Sokka says with a wag of a finger, “Just know it isn’t fast.” Was he planning to save Azula before she did? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Maybe you’re not so bad.” Katara jokes and Sokka shrugs.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’re going to need more than just those two,.” Gran-Gran interrupts, holding another sleeping bag similar to Sokka’s own. Katara takes the other one and looks at her confusedly, “I misjudged Avatar Azula. I also haven’t had this much hope in a while, my little waterbender,” She looks at Katara with a warm smile, “Have made me feel hope again,” Gran-Gran looks at Sokka and her smile is still there but she wags her finger in warning, “My warrior, you better look out for her.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Katara and Sokka hug Gran-Gran and quickly pull away but not before she says something that made Katara and Sokka feel uneasy, “Azula is the Avatar. She’s the world’s only chance at balance. You both found her for a reason. Now your fates are intertwined with hers.” She backs up and Katara looks at Sokka.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I hope you can paddle as fast as you can fail.” Katara quips as she hops in the boat, hoping that Sokka and herself can move fast enough to save Azula.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>One thing about Azula is that she’s calculated and methodical. Always on her feet. So, she looks around the corridor and who’s in front of them. Of course, it’s men. And men (or at least some) hate feeling inferior. Not only that, but the man in front of her also walks, rolling his wrist every few seconds before clenching his fingers and trying to crack them. Azula smirks and says slyly, “I bet I can take you with both hands behind my back.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Silence.” One of them says. The man in front of her puts the key in the lock and when the door is slightly opened, she puts her plan into motion and firebends by jumping, kicking the man in front of her, and propelling herself backward. Azula gets up and runs, kicking a door open and looks around quickly before running down the corridor. She manages to get to the front where she hears a soldier yell to the helmsman, “The Princess has escaped!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The helmsman follows the running soldier and Azula runs in the hallway and finds herself cornered when she sees three soldiers. She has a smile on her face when Azula yells, “Have any of you seen Zuko’s honor?!” And they ran to attack her but Azula had different plans. She sees any entrance, she dodges the soldiers and goes through and smiles when she doesn’t hear any footsteps.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But of course, the onslaught of soldiers continues and Azula isn’t tired. She can take them all. She’s a one-woman army and no one is going to stop her. One throws a blast and with calculated steps, she jumps and somersaults her way over the other soldier, cutting herself free from her binds and effectively slamming the soldier down on the floor.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She eventually finds Zuko’s room, which was odd but she was also hungry and she smelt food. Azula goes inside and grabs a tart, never taking Zuko for the sweet-tooth kind of guy. She normally hates sweets but she hasn’t eaten in a while and she just needs something in her system. She looks at the crown she had in her hand. Something that used to be hers. “Looks like I’ve underestimated you.” Azula quickly turns to see Zuko.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“With the number of times I do things like this, I thought you would’ve stopped.” Azula jokes and Zuko gives Azula a fireball which Azula dodged. This is how their fighting is all the time. Zuko gives her his all and Azula dodges them until he’s tired. And it’s exactly how it goes here. Zuko gets tired easily and Azula takes advantage of it to knock him out with a punch of her own.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Azula takes her leave, but not before looking at her crown again. She twirls it lightly and thinks. A fugitive. No longer a Princess. Azula puts her crown next to the door and exits Zuko’s room. She runs to the edge and sees the Helmsman staring at her. He walks slowly but Azula climbs on the rail. “Bye-Bye.” Azula gives a perky wave and jumps off, landing next to the small boat and hiding her happiness once she sees Katara and Sokka.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She grabs the hand Katara held out and pulls herself in. “Alright.” She whispers and puts her sleeves up. Azula stands at the end of the boat and propels the boat, making them go faster. As she sees Fire Nation soldiers come up to the deck, Azula and the Water Tribe siblings are pretty far.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you, Azula.” She hears it from Katara’s brother and Azula nods.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I never got your name.” Azula says with a blank face.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Zuko wakes up to Iroh, he’s happy that Azula didn’t harm him. He sits up and rubs his cheek. There was a lot to think about. Azula, a firebender, waterbended. It doesn’t stop there, either. She was in the Southern Water Tribe and all of this was a lot to take in.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So he tells Uncle what he knows. “I think Azula is the Avatar.” He says it how it is. There’s no way he can tiptoe around this.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Uncle widens his eyes, shocked. “The one that killed a mole-rat?” He asked incredulously, “<em> Azula </em>?” Zuko bobs his head. He can’t believe it either. Azula used to treat Zuko as if he were trash and now she’s the Avatar? Out of all the people, her? Iroh somehow changed his perspective on Azula. “We need to protect the Avatar.” He says sternly. But Zuko had a different tone. He didn’t want to protect Azula. Not after all, she did to him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’ll get Azula back to father,” Zuko says, standing up, “And then, I’ll get my honor back.” Zuko walks away from Iroh and goes to the deck. He looks around at his crew and yells angrily, “Get this ship sailing!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys were supposed to receive this chapter earlier but I accidentally submitted the wrong one big oopsie ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The message to the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula enters the Avatar State for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I get confused with last weeks chapter and this week one (Like did I publish it or not?) So, here's an extra one &lt;3 Beware of both angst and bodies</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azula wakes up and winces. She sees Katara wet the fire and Sokka sleeping peacefully in his sleeping bag. “What happened?” She asked, rubbing her neck.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara laughs, “We went too fast and crashed our boat.” She points to the wreckage of the boat and Azula purses her lip and shrugs. Too bad. Azula stands and jumps three times before looking at Sokka. She smirks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka! Wake up!” Azula feigns panic, “I see lizard-pythons creeping up in your bag! Agni’s tail!” And as expected, Sokka wakes up with a shrill and jumps out of his sleeping bag. Once seeing that there is, in fact, no lizard-python, he glares at Azula. “Not. Funny.” He grumbles and grabs a bag of food to eat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looks around and takes off her armor. This should be the last of her Fire Nation royalty. She can’t be identifiable anymore. “Don’t you need that?” Katara asks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m pretty sure I can take anyone on and win,” Azula said arrogantly. Because when has she lost? Azula can’t remember because it never happened. She looks up and sees fog but Azula glares at it. She sees a figure, but Azula can’t pinpoint it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to blind yourself or something, Jerk?” Sokka asks and Azula rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wanted to blind myself, I would’ve looked at you for a longer time.” She supplies and Katara snorted as Sokka looked at her for support. Katara just covers her face with her hands and focuses on cleaning their camping site. But Azula keeps looking up. She knows something is up there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, bet you can’t beat a girl at climbing.” Azula challenges and with a moment of silence, Sokka and Azula run to the start of their climbing race and begin to climb, a parental-like Katara scolding them but following anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worried you’re gonna give up, Mister I-think-women-belong-in-the-kitchen?” Azula questions mockingly as Sokka heaves but he shakes his head. Katara looks like she might quit, but since they’re hundreds of feet high, Katara might not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula begins to see things. No, not Ursa this time, but buildings. Ancient ones. She hums and continuously jumps from rock to rock, Sokka, and Katara following close behind and when they reach the top, Azula is surprised to see (and even feel) loneliness. There was snow everywhere, the fog making the place look unsettling. Sokka is the first one to yell, “Hello!?” but they could only hear an echo of his voice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite how chilling this place seemed, Azula felt something tangible. She talks minutely and walks inside and for a moment, she hears something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Now that you’re the Avatar, It’s kind of an unfair advantage for whichever team you’re on.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azula turns and sees that they were talking to her. She barely knows them, no less want to play a silly game. The boy is bald, tall, wearing a combination of orange and red. Those colors scratch the back of her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who were they?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But Azula frowned. She barely knew this boy and yet she couldn’t help but feel hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But I’m still the same!” A young male voice whines, “Nothing’s changed! So, what? Can I play?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s the only way.” Another boy says and Azula(?) looks downcast before saying, “Oh, Okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, A-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula!” Katara was shaking Azula. When was this? Azula looks around rapidly. The bright place that she and the boy were in, now looked dimmed and blue. The boy was gone. “What happened?” She asks worriedly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula… Azula had no idea. “I guess I was just staring too long.” She lied.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“In open space?” Katara asks with a raised brow, “I don’t see anything important besides the stairs.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula shakes her head and rubs it. Maybe, she just slept wrong. She keeps on walking. “Where’s Sokka?” She asks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of her older brother, Katara rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, “Searching for food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s keep moving.” Azula and Katara walk around the place, a thought plaguing her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who were they? And why was I a guy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She blinks rapidly and looks around the eerily temple. But it happens. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A-!’ Someone yells.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula turns.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Behind her, she can feel an enormous amount of heat. She hears blasts, roars, cries, and it hurts Azula’s ears. She sees an elderly man run up to her, bald, a long white mustache, and the most notable: tattoos that Azula hadn’t seen. “Run!” He shouts to Azula as she smells smoke and what also smelled like… human, “Run and don’t look back!” But Azula wanted to say more. She needed to say more. There was this gaping pain in her chest and Azula felt… sad. Panicked. She watches him run towards the temple. TEMPLE.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>Azula falls and grips her chest. She groans and sniffs, wiping her tears before standing. There was still a dull pain but it was manageable. “I must be going crazy.” Azula whispers to herself as she looks behind herself and sees a completely different area. Even worse, she didn’t see Katara or Sokka. But she ignores the feeling of fear and when she looks forward, she sees the statue. It was the same man she saw in her vision and in fact, this looked to be the scene. The only thing she saw that changed was </span><em><span>the statue. </span></em><span>The man was sitting in the lotus position and there was a necklace wrapped around his neck.</span> <span>Unknowingly, she bows and when she looks up, she sees his name: </span><em><span>Monk Gyatso. “Your aim has improved greatly… My young pupil.”</span></em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And it hits her: This is an Air Nomad Temple. She remembers the little pieces of what she saw and it connects quicker than ever. Azula witnessed the Air Nomad Genocide, firsthand. Something weighs her down but it doesn’t deter Azula. No, she’s a firebender. She’ll endure whatever she’ll have to endure. She walks ahead.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sokka reunited with Azula, he took a flying lemur with him. It’s weird, he knows. It was food, now it’s a friend. He taps Azula on the shoulder and she turns, “Wanna open this gate?” Sokka questioned Azula.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula nods, “I… I just don’t know how.” She looks at the gate warily and Sokka already had an idea.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you firebend?” Sokka asked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula purses her lips, and has her hands at her hips, “Gee, I wish I tried that,” She says sarcastically but continues, “I have to airbend to unlock it. I can’t unlock it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? We don’t have to use airbending.” Sokka says with a smirk, bumping his elbow with her shoulder and she gives in because of course answers await. They both conjure a plan, most of them, not working because it seemed foolish or outlandish. Eventually, they quit. Fifteen minutes in.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just climb,” Azula says and looks at the flying lemur, “Where’d you find… that?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka lets the lemur go on his arm, “He was going to be food. He ended up being my friend.” Though, Sokka feigns shock as the lemur goes to Azula’s shoulder. At first, he thought Azula would make the animal fried meat but Azula shrugs and visually says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The lemur has favoritism and you’re not the favorite.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the lemur should’ve been food after all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka! Azula!” Sokka can hear his younger sister come into view, “Wait up!” And Azula quietly talks to the lemur while Katara runs and when she makes it to them, the chattering stops.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to climb?” Azula questions and doesn't wait for an answer as she bends and stomps her foot, blue flames coming out of her hands and feet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula lands and holds her arms out for Katara. “I’ll catch you!” She shouts. If Azula were being serious, maybe she wasn’t. But luckily, Katara landed on one of the many rows of the statues under Sokka. The flying lemur perched on her shoulder as he licks his fingers. “You’re gross,” She comments, “Do you have a name?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The flying lemur only makes a noise. “Okay, I guess not.” She walks around the ground level of the statue room and sees a particular order. Air, Water, Earth, Fire. She looks at the Water Tribe siblings and picks at her nails, “Any day now!” She shouts. They were almost there but Azula wanted them to hurry and come to her. She sees a female Airbender, a male Waterbender, A female Earthbender, a Male Firebender, and a… and a boy Airbender. She squats and looks at him. He was made of stone like the others, but he was shorter and unlike the other statues, he had a crooked grin and his hands clenched but put together, the arrows pointing at each other.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula just kept staring. Who was he? “The world to Azula, hello!” Katara snaps her fingers. Azula snaps out of it and looks at Katara. She was frowning but asked, “You know who that is?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, no,” Azula answers honestly. She looks to the left and notices empty spaces. That’s unusual.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Katara says, stunned, “These are all your lives. Whenever an avatar dies, their successor is born after. Like Kuruk and then Kyoshi. That’s…” She points to the Firebending Avatar.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avatar Roku.” She supplied.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know?” Sokka asked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Intuition.” Azula answers and Katara looks at the base of the statue. Abruptly, Azula felt light on her shoulders and she leaned to see the flying lemur fly away. “Hey!” Azula runs after the lemur and Sokka too. Of course, she didn’t see a trap when she opened the door and fell down. The lemur accompanies her but Sokka falls on top of her. “I hate you.” She mumbles to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad it’s mutual.” He says with a high-pitched voice and Azula just knows he’s in pain. But she doesn’t focus on it. Instead, she smells something odd. She sniffs and walks, it smells like mold and anything pretty much rotten. She trips over something. With a confused grunt, she lights up the room with her hand, the blue flame making the area around her visible and she gasps.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeletons.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gasping about?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire Nation Skeletons. She sees another skeleton with a necklace, and with a cloak, and she recognizes it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She recognizes it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing can prepare her for the platoon of emotions she felt and saw. She felt raw anger and sadness for the Air Nomads but they weren’t hers. She knew her eyes were glowing and she was levitating.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They killed Monk Gyatso!” A boy shouted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara was just looking at the statues in awe when she saw something strange. She sees all the Avatar’s eyes glow a blueish-white and Katara stands for a moment, confused. But she realizes what just happened: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Azula triggered her Avatar state.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She runs, the ground rumbling but it doesn’t stop her. Katara finds her way to Sokka and he’s hiding behind a rock and honestly, Katara couldn’t see much. Well, she could but it was visual gibberish. She sees a tornado of snow and air, Azula caught up in the middle of it but she just doesn’t see Azula. She notices a glimpse of red and orange and the lack of hair with the combination of tattoos she sees with the Airbending avatar. That wasn’t Azula. “She found out about the Fire Nation!” Sokka says but they both see the color changes, “Or he!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara had to do something. She couldn’t just sit and watch as Azula or whoever, grovel in rage and grief. “I’m gonna try and calm him down!” She shouts at him, already walking. It was tough, considering that the winds were holding her back and threatening to send her off of the cliff.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, do it before she blows us off the mountain!” Sokka shouts back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara does manage to reach Azula (or whoever) and she grasps onto their hands. Azula’s was slender and had long nails, but the hand she grabbed was smaller than hers. It also had a glowing arrow tattoo and she determines that it was the latest statue in the Avatar collection. A boy. “Hey!” They turn and it’s confusing to see Azula and then the previous Avatar as if it were a glitch.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They killed us!” The conjoined voices of the Avatar and Azula yell at Katara with raw sadness, “They killed me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The tornado grows but Katara tightens her grip, “What’s your name?!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aang!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara breathes before yelling, “Aang! I know you’re upset and you have every right to be! The Fire Nation took the people you love away from you. They killed you! I felt the same when they took my mother away from me! But Aang!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang/Azula looks at her. “They may be gone but you have us!” For a brief moment, Azula looks at her and it pains Katara that this is the first time ever that the arrogant Azula seemed so vulnerable. So alone and broken. “We’re your family now! Sokka and I! You’re not alone!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not alone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azula lowers slowly, the tornado dissipates. Sokka ran up to Azula and the siblings were next to her, hands on her shoulders. Katara takes her hand again and the glowing eyes transform back into Azula’s golden ones. “We’re not gonna let anything happen to you,” Sokka said gently, “Promise.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked tired, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Katara says with a tender smile, “It wasn’t your fault.” Katara sees the flying lemur and it flies towards the exit. Katara and Sokka follow, Azula being supported by Katara and Sokka. They find trees full of fruits and most importantly:</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A big flying bison. After the trio gasps, Katara hears a thud and it was the flying lemur landing with an apple on its tail. Azula gently gets out of their grip and picks up the apple. Katara watches as Azula staggers over to the bison and holds her hand out. The bison sniffed and looked at Azula before biting it and landing on her, licking her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara and Sokka laugh as they see Azula, who giggled suddenly groans and cringes at the unhealthy amount of saliva the bison gave her. “Nasty.” She could hear Azula, but unbeknownst to both Sokka and Katara, Azula looks at Katara and for a moment, she sees something she’ll never forget seeing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No one in the Four Nations was prepared to see the Avatar eyes shine so brightly. After a hundred years of no appearance of the Avatar, everyone gave up on the being. But right now, when a regular Earth Kingdom citizen sees a glass paintings of the Avatars shine, when the igloo of the Northern Water Tribe shot up a beam of energy, and finally, the Fire Temple’s roof shine, the world recieved the message that won’t ever get out of the world’s head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fire Sage peeks out of his room, frightened, “Send word to the Fire Lord immediately!” He orders with a voice crack, “The Avatar has returned!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[sips on my soup] did you like it? Want another one?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Suki Sells Sexism Sokka Some Sense I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team Avatar meets the Kyoshi Warriors.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i literally forgot to update this fic because I've been watching Legend of Korra ALL DAY with my mom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>All Azula felt was the pain. Pain, anxiety, and more pain. She knew her previous lives were hurting. Their whole race murdered, and here she was, great-granddaughter of the man who caused all this hurt. She hears Katara, and it softens her. Azula isn’t alone. She looks down at Katara, and she notices the string.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was red, and it glowed under all of the dust and soot. Azula’s pinky finger was tied, and the string was short, so it was easy to follow, and when her eyes came to Katara’s gloved hand, Azula couldn’t understand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, Appa just came with himself. No saddle or anything. Katara and Sokka grip onto the beast while Azula is stuck navigating Appa, Momo perched on one of Appa’s husks, chewing on a piece of berry Azula gave them. She doesn’t say much and pretty much refuses too. Her mom hasn’t messed with her head, but what she saw,  Azula is pretty sure her mother doesn’t need to meddle in this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear Katara wince as she sews Sokka’s clothes, and Azula didn’t know if she’d done it for Zuko if he were like Sokka because Sokka is just a hardhead who thinks women aren’t all that threatening. Of course, Azula would light his tush on fire in retaliation. But at the moment, she didn’t feel like doing that. She just feels like going to the nearest village and taking a nap for seventy years or more.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ozai puts a cup of fire in front of him and Azula. Ursa was beside him with a frown, her eyes dull and nearly dead but still alert enough to hold concern and tears. “Please,” She begged, “Let them go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Ozai is stubborn, and he orders Azula and Zuko to breathe the fire. To feel the rage within themselves. She felt its warmth, its comfort, its destruction, and rebirth. But more so, she feels wrath, and Azula feels strong. He orders his children to touch the fire and with a doting tone. Something she hears with only Ursa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko looks at Ursa and Azula does too. They can see that she’s fearful of this predicament. The things that can go wrong are absurdly high and out of the family; it seemed that Ursa was the sane one, but slowly, she was losing some of her grip on reality. Zuko doesn’t touch the fire, but Azula does. She reaches it, and it burns her, but the flames turn blue. This is the first time Azula has been called a prodigy (and not the last time), and although Ozai looks proud, Ursa seems disappointed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula doesn't realize they landed, and it dawns on her that Appa isn’t a machine and can’t fly them anywhere they wish to go. So, they were on some island, and she notices that Sokka isn’t wearing any pants. “Uh…” She points to his groin, “Shouldn’t you be covering that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s face flared in pink, and he squeals, “Can you convince Katara to sew my clothes?” He asks with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adorable,” Azula deadpans, “Come on, I need to get food and stuff before we all turn into the undead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara jumps down with a smirk but hands him his clothes (Azula wished she didn’t sew it, but this world isn’t perfect), and they walk in the woods, Azula in front, Katara behind her, and Sokka behind them both. Azula stops midway and sniffs. Something didn’t smell right. Azula felt moss, wet grass, and maybe some fur, but something else mixed in the number of scents. “Is something wrong, Azula?” Katara asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula nods, not saying anything else. But she sniffs again and glances upward. She sees a flash of white oil and her eyes widened, “We’re being ambushed!” She yells, and before anyone can get her weapons out, the ambush begins. Sokka gets caught quickly, the warrior rips out the part of pants that Katara sewed, and Katara, though trying her best, gets roped, and Azula soon follows afterward, the sight of Katara struggling making her stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sokka wakes up, He feels that he and the rest of his friends (plus sister) are tied to a pole. Of course, they’ve been ambushed, and Sokka hates that it happens. Hates </span>
  <em>
    <span>how he </span>
  </em>
  <span>got caught, with the slight </span>
  <em>
    <span>RIIIIIIP! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of his pants and it was enough for them to find him slip and tie him before knocking him out. He hears a man go, “You three have some explaining to do.” He sounded threatening and authoritarian, but Sokka isn’t easy to get scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or we’ll feed you to the Unagi.” A female voice follows soon after, and Sokka scoffs. When can a woman lift?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show yourselves, cowards!” Sokka bites, and they take off his blindfold to reveal </span>
  <em>
    <span>girls</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Five of them and though Sokka blinks rapidly, he can see that they’re wearing green kimonos, all of their faces painted with oil including the colors of white, orange, red, and black. They were also wearing gloves and armor, but Sokka isn’t intimidated by them at all. He begins to be more aggressive, “Who are you?!” He questions, “And where are the men that ambushed us?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the girls stepped forward with a clenched fist, her expression almost unreadable but her tone is enough to let Sokka know that she isn’t happy, “There weren’t no men,” She made herself clear and sure, he’d look to Azula, but he can feel her smirking, “We ambushed you.” At that, Sokka scoffs some more. No, girls can’t do anything besides cook and clean. That’s where they belonged. The war is here, and what does the war want? Men, not girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way,” He laughs, “A bunch of girls took us down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl grabs him by his collar, and he admits, she has a grip, “A bunch of girls, huh?! The Unagi is going to eat well tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sokka can retort, Katara forcibly makes herself known, and Sokka desperately wants to shut her up. He doesn’t need a girl to defend him! “No! Don’t hurt him!” She begs, “He didn’t mean it! He’s just an idiot, sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes?” He can hear Azula, “Don’t lie to them, he’s an idiot all the time,” At that, the girls laughed, and they were laughing at him, and Sokka shrinks a small bit, “I don’t mean to intrude, but we only came for food and supplies. Nothing more, Nothing less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls and the man didn’t look convinced, and Sokka watches him step forward, and with a poker face, he asks, “How do we know you’re not Fire Nation spies?” He questioned, “Kyoshi stayed out of the war for four-hundred years, and she’ll continue to do so until the war is over!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I am from Fire Nation,” Sokka sees Azula burn the rope and walks towards the man, the girls walking over to Azula, “I’m just not a spy. I’m the Avatar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laughed again, and Sokka swears that he’ll hate laughing in the future, “Why are you-?!” He asks and puts his hands in his head and pulls on his wolf tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looks at Azula skeptically, “The last Avatar is an Airbending Avatar. Surely, not a Fire Nation one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula raises her eyebrow, and from the water skin Katara had, Azula shakily held the water using bending magic before sending it back and lighting those notorious blue flames with only one palm. Everyone who spectated looked at Azula in awe. “So… So, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Avatar!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Azula answers, popping the p. Sokka notices a guy scream and gets so excited that there was foam at the ends of his mouth, and Sokka makes a disgusted sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Azula sits beside Zuko. Ursa and Ozai across from them. She doesn’t notice the forced smile Ursa had or the glare Ozai had when he noticed Zuko is chewing on his meal excitedly. Young Azula only knows some bits and pieces that Ozai told her. Ursa isn’t appreciative, and Ursa loves Zuko more than Azula. She bites into the meat and watches as Ursa didn’t bite into her food. Ursa isn’t grateful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula sits beside Katara. Sokka is across from them. As Katara pokes her desert, she notices the hungriest of the trio didn’t eat up his meal. She stops chewing on her candy and asks, “Aren’t you going to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka pokes his desert, too, “Not hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula hides her shock, “Didn’t expect that from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara, who remained silent this whole time, smiles smugly and says, “He’s only grumpy because some girls kicked his butt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Indignant, Sokka answers, “They ambushed us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, and then kicked his butt.” Katara says, and Azula spots Momo taking some of Sokka’s food but doesn’t say anything. She silently puts a berry under the desk and watches as Momo gladly takes the berry and munch on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stomps, and Azula can’t seem to take him seriously as she laughs, covering her mouth and looking at Katara, “Sneak attacks don’t count!” And Sokka takes some of his deserts and leaves. Azula and Katara are alone, and Azula taps her finger on the table lightly as Katara grabs a bowl of water and concentrates on her bending. “Shouldn’t I be doing that?” Azula asked Katara.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara shakes her head, “The Avatar Cycle is out of wack. I think for it to be back on track, you have to learn the elements in order. Air, Water, Earth, Fire.” She explains, “Besides, we have to get you an Airbending Master, and it’s just going to be nearly impossible since…” They don’t mention it, “Since what we saw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula wanted to roll her eyes but can’t because Katara makes a valid point. Azula is supposed to be the last Avatar before it starts over, but the cycle went from Air to Fire immediately, and Azula wants to learn about water. Azula only groans and lays back, Momo bringing a piece of cake and putting it on her mouth. Azula opens her mouth and chews.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka is testing himself, mentally. At first, he found it nearly impossible for girls to even be remotely useful besides doing what they were meant to do: Reproduce, Clean, Cook, &amp; Serve. But… But the Kyoshi Warriors go against his beliefs about girls and their duties. They ambushed him, but Katara is right. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>beat </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoves it down. No, there are some exceptions, like a 0.00000001% exception. As he walks by, he hears the familiar sound of Warriors, making sounds as they practice. Sokka smirks, maybe! Maybe he can prove them wrong!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing wrong about a girl doing their job after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees the Kyoshi Warriors practice in perfect unison, and Sokka doesn’t remember the last time he heard or saw something like that. It intrigued him. But he remembers they’re girls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Girls aren’t supposed to do this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he makes himself known. “Sorry ladies,” He says, and the Kyoshi Warriors get out of their stance, “I didn’t mean to interrupt your dance lesson--” Sokka sees one of the Kyoshi Warrior glare at him through his makeup, “I was just looking for somewhere to get a workout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain (or rather, the first Kyoshi Warrior with short auburn hair) is in front of him, and she doesn’t smile as Sokka does his warm-up. “Well, you’re in the right place,” She gestures to the dojo, “Sorry about yesterday. I didn’t know you were friends with the Avatar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka chuckles and suppresses his laugh, “Normally, I’d hold a grudge, but seeing as you’re a bunch of girls, I’ll make an exception.” And of course, Sokka doesn’t know how much of a jerk he is until he hears laughter from other Kyoshi Warriors.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope so,” The Captain voices sarcastically, “A big strong man like you? Why we wouldn’t stand a chance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, so they’re just ignoring their primary purpose! That’ll be easy. “True,” Says Sokka, “After all, I am the best warrior in my village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><span>The Captain smiles and leans towards Sokka, “Best Warrior, huh?” She questions with a sultry smirk, “Maybe you’d be so kind as to show us, </span><em><span>girls</span></em><span>,</span> <span>a demonstration.”</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stammered. He didn’t expect that.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets kicked out later for trying to fight the Captain twice. Sokka walks out the dojo, ashamed and humbled. So many things to unpack in so little time as he sits near Appa and stares at the sleeping beast. He’d been taught that girls are just there to birth children and naturally be protected, and on top of that, do other things. But the Kyoshi Warrior and individually, The Captain (whose name is Suki) beat him twice in a row as the other Kyoshi Warriors watch on with murderous grins on their faces. “I mean,” Sokka talks to Appa, “When dad and the warriors left, there were no women! No girls! All the rest of the women stayed behind to tend to their children. What if… Women can be more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Appa snores.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sokka gets an epiphany, and it almost feels liberating. He kisses Appa’s snout and runs to the dojo. He ignores Katara asking what fruit he wants or Azula being scared and calling for him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow the fuck down! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he trips on the steps of the dojo and hears those familiar noises again. He peeks, and one Kyoshi Warrior stops, leading for the rest too, and he notices Suki looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than a relaxed stance, she had her gloved hand at her fan, ready for Sokka to attack, but Sokka didn't want to. No, he needs to let go of his sexist thinking. Katara commented on it, so did Azula, and now Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors. It’s not the girls being a problem, and it’s him. “Hi… Suki.” He says timidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoping for another dance lesson?” She asks, her voice cold. Suki tucks in her fan and faces the Water Tribe </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy </span>
  </em>
  <span>because that’s what Suki sees. She also sees ignorance and sexism and this is the first time in a while that someone dared make those remarks towards Suki and her sisters. Not only is it disgraceful, but it’s also degrading towards herself and other girls who are striving to be more than the status the world gave to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But he looks hurt at what Suki said to him and he goes on his knees. The Kyoshi Warrior before her taught her to be strong and not to fear anyone who deems themselves superior because if they have to say it, then they aren’t superior and weren’t that from the start. “No...I… Well, let me explain...” He stammers and Suki is annoyed. First, he disrespects her in front of the other Kyoshi Warriors, disrespects </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>too, and actually tries to fight her, </span>
  <b>But he looks hurt</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out!” Suki snaps, “What do you want?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns and says, “I would be honored if you’d teach me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki doesn’t fall for it immediately. She knew better. “Even if I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She asked almost mockingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka averted his eyes and said, “I’m sorry if I insulted you earlier… I was wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is wrong. Girls can do so much better and they’re doing their best to succeed in a male-dominated world. Suki doesn’t feel so hostile, but she doesn’t feel comfortable either. Teaching a boy about the ways of the Kyoshi Warriors. Warriors who only formed because men didn’t keep their hands to themselves and Avatar Kyoshi took it upon herself to make sure another man didn’t put their filthy hands on any woman again. “We normally don’t teach outsiders,” Suki informs, “Let alone, boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sokka is persistent, she’ll give him that. He raises his head to face her and Suki doesn’t hide her surprise as she sees tears and pleading expressions, “Please make an exception!” He bows again, “I won’t let you down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki glares at him. He seems regretful. She hopes Kyoshi won’t hate her for this. “Alright,” She says, letting go of her hostile nature, “But you have to follow all of our traditions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka grins and Suki finds it cute. His eagerness is cute. “Okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki thinks he doesn’t know what she means. And he doesn’t when Suki dresses him up in a green dress and the Kyoshi Warrior makeup. He looks pretty and she can see his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “Do I really have to wear this?” He asks reluctantly, “It feels… girly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s supposed to feel girly, Suki thinks. “It’s a warrior’s uniform, you should be proud,” She comments, “The silk threads symbolize the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bravery and Honor.” Sokka says proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They both miss Azula coming onto the dojo and she says with a smug look, “Nice dress, Mister Women-Ain’t-Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka whines and drops to the floor. Suki smiles at Azula and asks, “Wanna join the Kyoshi Warriors?” And is elated to see Azula come in and dress in the warrior’s uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara practices her waterbending. It sucked that her waterbending is still at a rookie stage but it doesn’t matter. She can (&amp; will) practice. She breathes in and out, a clear mind will garner higher results, and then she can teach the Avatar after they find an Airbending master. She was in the middle of it when Momo frightens her by landing at her head. “Momo!” She scolds, “That is not a nice thing to do!” But Momo had something in his hands and he was handing it over to Katara.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Momo.” She apologizes and gets the paper. She unrolls it and reads it:</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, Avatar Azula,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am not an Airbender but I am a spiritual brother of the monks. In my long time of living, I have envisioned the Avatar Cycle being out of wack ever since the genocide of the Air Nomads. No one can teach you Air or the Mastery of your Avatar state and due to the Avatar cycle being out of whack, it’ll be more difficult for you to master the Avatar State as your Avatar spirit didn’t go to a Waterbender nor an Earthbender. For the Avatar spirit and cycle to reverse back, you must learn the elements in order and since you’re a Firebender, you must learn Air first.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to the Eastern Air Temple if you’re willing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Signed, Guru Pathik</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She-Ra × Korra, anyone? 👀👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Conflicting feelings II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The continuation of Suki Sells Sexism Sokka Some Sense!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For the past week, Zuko is… conflicted. Yes, that’s the word. It’s not every day you get banished to find the Avatar (who would’ve been an Airbending Avatar. Don’t forget it’s also fruitless) and not only do you find them, it’s your sibling who treats you like shit and was(??) hellbent on dictating the throne. Yes, it’s conflicting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubs his palm and huffs. A brief whiff of Jasmine, he can tell that Uncle is making tea for himself and his crew. His conflicting feelings don’t fade after fighting Zhao. He thought it would because maybe he’s angry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe he is still angry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But is he? They were out at sea again and beyond the heavy scent of Jasmine tea, he smells sea salt and his mind drifts to those two Water Tribe peasants traveling with the Avatar. Wonder. That’s all he’s doing right now. Wondering why this and that. His mind hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Iroh came with his tea. “Prince Zuko,” He says with his smooth tone, “You should come and relax. Stress can take a toll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko isn’t stressed. But the Avatar is evasive. “I’m not stressed, Uncle,” Zuko dismissed but grabs the tea anyways and drinks. The tea always tastes good and hot as it slides down his throat, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh smiles and pats his back and it takes all of Zuko not to flinch. It’s been three years but he supposes old habits don’t leave him. He follows Iroh and they’re going to eat fish but Zuko hears something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Azula says that they’ll play Sunlight. Zuko goes along with it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island?!” He demands an answer and Iroh was going to bite into his fish but Zuko stops him, “Uncle, ready the Rhinos. She’s not getting away from me. Not this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Azula lights his shirt on fire. Zuko sobs and Ursa wet him with water.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko grunts and leaves, but not before yelling at Uncle because he asked if he wanted his fish.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Zuko arrives at Kyoshi Island, he’s met with nothing but sand and trees. He can see a wooden statue in the distance but he doesn’t bother with that. He’s not a traveler. Zuko is in the front with the Rhinos and yells to the nearby villagers, “I want the Avatar Alive.” He emphasized, and he spots villagers hiding but they’re just villagers. They’re not going to be harmed, no, Zuko isn’t that violent to hurt innocent bystanders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t hide from me forever!” Zuko shouts and is met with silence. He looks towards his army and said, “Find her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They cause chaos and despite his subconscious feeling of regret, he knows it’s necessary. But what he didn’t expect (or forgot) was the Kyoshi Warriors, Elite women warriors. One of them with short auburn hair fights him with a fan but Zuko temporarily overpowers her quickly. He prepares to douse her in a fire but before he could do so, he sees another Kyoshi Warrior cover one of their fallen. He pauses and glares with his good eye. Isn’t that-?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gets pushed by another Kyoshi Warrior and with his dazed eyes, he can see his Rhino running away from the scene but he doesn’t care. Rhinos belong in the wild anyway. Zuko gets up quickly once he realizes that he’s crowded with Kyoshi Warriors and he managed to throw one of them off their rhythm by his firebending. He sees the </span>
  <em>
    <span>male </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyoshi Warrior trip backward and Zuko takes advantage by pushing him out and he hears her, “Hey! Over here, Zuzu!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko whips and his face expressed anger as he sees the Avatar donned Kyoshi Warrior armor, “Finally.” He mutters and Zuko runs after the Avatar, and </span>
  <span>it reminds him of the old times before he got banished</span>
  <span> Zuko throws flame balls around the village, trying to corner her but it does the exact opposite and she jumps anywhere and instead he gets cornered when she throws water and turns it into ice. His hands and his whole body stuck on a building.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula runs on top of the houses, her eyes examining the village and the strong trail of fire engulfing Kyoshi Island. Azula’s heart is heavy but she doesn’t focus on it. She needs to leave. Azula jumps down and looks at Katara. “Hey,” She calls, “We need to leave. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara doesn’t reject or argue. But she does look at the kids behind her with something Azula is familiar with. “I agree,” She responds, “We need to find Sokka.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To their surprise, Sokka is behind Azula and spooks them. Azula sees a faint kiss mark and if they weren’t in a hurry, Azula would’ve teased him. But they run and hop on Appa, who’s been ready to leave. They fly upward, Sokka wiping off his makeup and Azula looking back at the village. She can see the village up in fire and Azula looks down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it was hard,” Azula can hear Katara, “But we did what we could. You did what was right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula couldn’t take that. No, she’s perfect. Perfect people don’t leave such a mess like that. She looks at the water, wondering if she can bend such a heavy amount to douse the fire but she’s still a newbie at this. Being the Avatar isn’t easy. But she sees a shadow and Azula bows her head. She gasps and before she could notify anyone, She stands on Appa’s head and jumps into the water. Unagis always has a pocket just for water and she can use that to her advantage. She reaches for the whiskers and instantly, the Unagi rises from the water and releases her water from her mouth, and Azula maneuvers the sea animal to around the village. Once she sees the fire is nonexistent, she bends her fire and escapes on Appa, the Unagi falling back into the water, seemingly unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was stupid.” Sokka points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t stupid if it worked.” Azula answers sassily. They ride away from the village, Azula breathing in and out, trying to calm herself down.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so sorry for the small chapter :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Azula & The Blue Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He's under disguise.<br/>Spot him and you know this is where you'll die.<br/>For he is the Blue Spirit.<br/>The thorn in the Fire Nation's heated rose.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>college kills me &lt;3 it's only my first week out here &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azula didn’t know how Sokka came down with the flu. She would’ve thought that the boy would be practically immune since he’s from the Southern Pole but she guesses that nobody is ever immune from certain diseases. She watches Katara put a wet rag on his forehead, trying to bring his fever down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I love about Appa?” Sokka asks, “His sense of humor.” Azula is sure he’s lost it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice,” Katara plays into his mind, “I’ll make sure to tell him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Appa bellows and Azula rubs her beastly companion behind the ear. She looks at herself through the glass and notices that she’s messier than usual. She hides her disgust. This isn’t what a Princess should look like, but she reminds herself every so often that her father doesn’t want her. Not even Zuko wants her and she isn’t even sure her tea-loving Uncle would take her in no less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Classic Appa!” Sokka exclaims. He sneezes and sniffles. Azula takes pity on him. Of course, the storm did a number on him but she didn’t expect the event to make Azula care about him. Even if he does suck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembers when Uncle Iroh (After he had Lu-Ten but before he left to try to break into Ba Sing Se) had her mother drink tea when she was in pain or had the fever. What was the name? Chamomile? Lychee? Lemon-Ginger? Azula gasps, “I’ll try and-” Katara coughs, interrupting Azula, “Uh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara gives her a reassuring smile, “I’m fine!” She attempts to say but coughs again but this time harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka said that yesterday, but he thinks he’s an Earthbender now.” Azula points out as Sokka falsely throws a rock and giggles, “I saw an institute with a bunch of trees,” Azula informs, “Maybe I can see if there’s some tea-drinking stuff there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara bobs her head in agreement, “Be safe.” She whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula could barely hear her but she’s thankful, “I make no promises,” She looks at Appa and Momo, “You stay and watch them, okay?” She runs off, making sure not to firebend because Appa doesn’t like it. Behind her, she can hear Sokka complimenting her furry companions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Yuyan Archers are Archers that can hit their own arrows after hitting their targets. Zuko only knows because Ursa loved to see them practice. Besides the terrible movies, this would be some of the times she and Zuko would bond. No Avatar, No Ozai. Just mother and son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows the Yuyan Archers are dangerous and only bought out in emergency situations. Which is why he’s puzzled when he hears that Zhao is going to use them to find the Avatar and give her to Ozai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko knows that Ursa would be ashamed at the thought of Zuko regarding the Avatar as a prize but he wants his dad to love him. To restore his honor and welcome him back into his home. He looks at Iroh playing Pai Sho with the crew and doesn’t say anything as he sneaks off into his room and locks it but not before yelling, “I’m going to sleep!” A total lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks into his closet and grabs his black jumpsuit and the mask. His vigilante side. Whether he needed to save the Avatar or subdue Zhao, he would find out later, his primary focus as of right now is if Zhao has the Avatar and if he doesn’t, capture the Avatar and return to the Fire Nation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mask is blue and the smile reaching its eyes, the teeth crooked and out-of-place. He remembers yanking it from the Fire Nation palace after Ursa left. She once said that within all the plays, the Blue Spirit and their lovely jade were her favorite. He opens the window and puts it on, glancing back to see if anyone is coming in before jumping from the ledge and running off, the darkness engulfing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says here that the Avatar’s flames are blue and she can generate lightning!” One soldier yells out to the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if!” The other soldier replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula hears it but elects to ignore it as she’s propelling herself to go to the institution and meet whoever is up there. She runs under the post and knows it’s about to be swallowed by her flames once she hears the sizzle of the wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does manage to make it into said institution but she’s breathless and is sure she’s going to pass out before saying something but Azula surprises herself as she only wobbles and grapples the table near her, “Hello,” She greets, “I’m not really sorry but I’m sorry to barge in your weird home like this but I have a few of my companions who have the flu and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The herbalist cuts her off, the old gangly woman with wild white hair and big glasses, “Settle down, Princess Azula,” She says with a crazy grin, “Your companions are going to be fine. After all, no one’s ever come up here. Besides my husband, he mysteriously died. Now it’s me and Miyuki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula had a feeling she’d killed him but doesn’t say her thoughts out loud. “That’s nice,” She awkwardly says,  “But I really need to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The herbalist ignores her, “Some nice Earth Kingdom soldiers come every now and then but they leave better than ever. Do you want their names?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula shudders at the thought of marrying a man, “No, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” She says and Azula knows everything here is flammable. She touches a leaf, “I just need one last ingredient! Ginger!” Azula removes her finger from the leaf but gee, would she give everything to light something on fire. Aside from the herbalist searching her fortified garden-home, she feels Miyuki purr on her ankle and rubs her head against Azula.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t pull her leg away but she wishes the woman can find her little ginger plant faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Azula perks her head, “I found it!” The woman comes back and mixes all her ingredients together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks into the bowl and cringes. “Is that… Is that for my companions?” Azula questions, almost nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The herbalist laughs in her face and if it were </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess </span>
  </em>
  <span>Azula, she would be in an urn, but Azula can’t afford to lose her patience. “Dearie, no!” She exclaims with soft laughter, “What your companions need is a frozen frog to suck on! Frozen wood ones to be exact!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula blinks, “I’m sorry?” Maybe it won’t be so bad on her conscious to burn this woman to a crisp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The frozen frogs discharge a substance that’ll cure your friends!” She says, “Hurry and get them before they thaw because once they do, they’re useless!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula rubs her temple, “You’re insane, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman nods with pride, “I would be rather bland if I weren’t. Now go get some frozen frogs for your friends!” She orders and Azula, swallowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>pride at being ordered, runs again and this time, gets hit with the abrupt realization of rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hates being a nice person. Azula propels herself using her bending but gets stopped by an arrow, narrowly missing her shoulder. “Hey!” She yells, “What gives!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the peak of the bush, she can see who they are: Yuyan Archers. And where there are archers, there is an Admiral or someone higher ordering them. Who else is after her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t focus on it. Instead, she propels herself and dodges the arrow the best she could before seeing a frozen wood frog and following it to a pond </span>
  <b>
    <em>full </em>
  </b>
  <span>of them. Azula gleefully grabs however many she can and tucks them into her shirt (it felt gross). Her moment of glee was ruined when her hand was pinned onto the pavement. She groans and goes to light it up but as she did, her other hand was pinned too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuyan Archers are a pain in the butt, but Azula didn’t imagine they’d be working against her. They tie her using metal cuffs and although she’s captured, tries to struggle against it. It’s all fruitless in the end when one of the Yuyan archers punches her and effectively knocks her out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula wakes up, the heat in the room just barely hitting the frozen wood frogs in her shirt. It’s a miracle they’re still frozen. She moves her hand and hears the jangle of the cuffs and before she could move further, she hears a voice,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, this is the great Avatar,” Zhao walks into the room and slowly walks, “Princess or should I say, Fugitive to the throne?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula sickly smiles, “Depends on who you ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here’s the thing about Zhao. Zhao is like Ozai’s best friend. Met before he married Ursa, they had each other’s back and it was… uncomfortable to say the least. Iroh always said they’d dig each other a grave if it meant for them to rule the world. Zhao knows Ozai like he’s his palm and Ozai back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, </span>
  <b>Avatar</b>
  <span>,” He walks around Azula, “How does it feel to be a fugitive from your own nation?” Azula grunts as Zhao flicks her top knot. She feels her eyes growing brighter but she closes her eyes in hopes of not destroying where she was, “Your father wants you alive because unfortunately, you’ll just be reborn but then again…” He goes up to Azula’s face with a wicked smile, “There are no airbenders left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula breathes in and lets her breath rage with blue fire but it is put out quickly by a punch by Zhao. “Blow all the fire you want!” He yells at her, “It’s futile! There’s no escaping and no one’s coming to rescue you.” He leaves the room and Azula’s eye twitches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming. Katara is sick and so is Sokka! Zuko hates her, Iroh doesn’t like her, and Ursa… Ursa… Azula starts to cry. She’s alone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s alone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She can’t do anything about it. She’s tied up and she’s going to be transported to her father who wants to do things to her and she doesn’t want to go! She doesn’t-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The frogs in her shirt started to fumble around. She gasps as the frogs leap out of her shirt and jump around. “Hey!” She yells, her voice raspy from her unusual mumbling, “Don’t leave! My--” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Friends? Companions? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“They need you!” The frogs leave the room and later, she hears the alarm blare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s when the outside of the room she’s being kept in, silent, Azula stops her moments of panic and she blinks. The hot air suddenly became cold and eerie. The guards outside her room falling and the moments of fire became doused with water or a clang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's under disguise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula sees the door open and begins to struggle again, her wrists beginning to bruise. Her life can’t end. Not when the Fire Nation are running ruthlessly in the Four Nations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spot him and you know this is where you'll die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula inhales sharply as she sees the familiar Blue Spirit mask walking in. The jogging memory of Ursa and her forcing the family to watch the Blue Spirit and their lovely jade. Though it wasn’t enjoyable, Azula remembers the end of the tale. They killed their lovely jade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For he is the Blue Spirit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Blue Spirit brandishes his sword and Azula fruitlessly runs backward, her feet heating up. “Get away!” She yells at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The thorn in the Fire Nation's heated rose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Blue Spirit slices something and Azula’s arms drop to her sides. Azula looks at the Blue Spirit with puzzled expression. Did they just… Did they just free her? The Blue Spirit puts his swords forward and Azula follows before the cuffs drop to the floor with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clunk!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Azula asks, “Are you here to kill me?” The Blue Spirit runs to the door and stands there, their sword poking outside, “Okay…” She runs outside, hearing footsteps behind her. As they run, Azula hears a ribbit and spots the mildly frozen frogs she had grabbed. She stopped running and grabbed most of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Blue Spirit stares at her but Azula couldn’t care if he were aggregated or not. She shoves them in her shirt and she runs behind the Blue Spirit. They stop at the sewer entrance and Azula huffs. She doesn’t like getting dirtier but she swallows her pride and jumps in the sewer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk right under the noses of Zhao and the soldiers. Azula looks at the Blue Spirit and smells smoke. Something that was a known attribute with the Fire Nation &amp; specifically, Fire-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Blue Spirit opens the sewer and lending a hand, Azula rises from the sewage system. The duo runs out of the fortress and to the outside. Azula looks behind her and sees a lot of Yuyan Archers. Before she can say a thing or protest, the Blue Spirit grabs his rope and throws it to the side and begins to climb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, she sees her own shadow and she turns. She grabs the shirt of the Blue Spirit and shakes him. “I think-” She’s cut off by the soldier cutting their rope and the only thing saving the duo was Azula’s airbending which made for a soft landing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula sees Zhao and she snarls at him, “The Avatar has escaped!” He yells to his army, “Close all the gates immediately!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no second to waste, she grabs the Blue Spirit and propels herself using her bending again, carrying the Blue Spirit bridal style. Azula put him down and was pushed by them. For a second, Azula was about to turn him into a crisp but she figures out that the Firebenders are throwing their flames at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s getting used to the element of Air, Azula notices. Something that nearly disgusts Azula. Nearly. Some part of Azula sings with glee as she’s doing something with her Avatarhood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her Avatarhood.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It tasted like Zuko’s attempted tea-making mixed with Iroh’s attempts to best the failure of Zuko’s tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula douses each flame with her air as she positions herself in front of the Blue Spirit. What she didn’t see coming is the Blue Spirit putting his curved swords and she puts her hands up. Her mind connects the dots as she spots the Firebenders getting rid of their flames and Zhao saying something through his grim expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk backward and Azula thought they got away with this. Azula escaped potential death with her mildly frozen frogs. They did it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it cuts short when the Blue Spirit’s swords nick at Azula’s neck and he falls backward. She looks back and is about to grab him when she gasps. The Blue Spirit mask is off and she’s left to see her big brother unconscious and on the ground. Her eyes widened in shock and she can’t believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I leave him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asks herself. Azula spots more soldiers closing in and without hesitation, she uses her Firebending skills to create a temporary dusty environment. In an instant, she grabs Zuko and his mask and runs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, she lands somewhere in the forest. She grabs leaves and branches and makes Zuko a makeshift bed and lays him down before going on a thick branch and sits down on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty-minutes. That’s how much Azula thinks about what Zuko did, their relationship together compared to Katara and Sokka, and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty-minutes. That’s how long it took for Zuko to regain consciousness and to see Azula looking almost downcast, which is unusual for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula glances at him and begins to speak, “I’ve been travelling with these Water Tribe… Water Tribe peasants,” With what little rage she had, a blue flame lights up on her pointer finger, “They’re siblings and they bicker a lot. The girl is the younger and the boy is the older one. They remind me a lot of… well, us. Though they bicker and fight, they have each other’s back in the end,” The flame transforms into a stick figure, running around her fingers, “If we…” Azula hesitates, as she looks at Zuko studying her, “If we were raised better, we could be just like them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a long pause between the siblings. The leaves were cracking under Zuko’s body, the wind blowing past them, their hair following suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko roars and throws a fireball, Azula dodges it and uses her bending to fly away, leaving Zuko alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula arrives back with new frozen frogs and a downcast face. Azula shoved the frogs in their mouths and she sits on her bison’s tail, touching her top knot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko comes back back and he sees his Uncle. “I thought you fell asleep!” Uncle Iroh says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula hears Sokka ask if she made any friends. No, she didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko doesn’t smile at him, “I’m going to sleep.” He said pointedly, “No disturbances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula sees Sokka and Katara happily sucking on the frozen frogs, and that lifts her mood a bit. They ended up spitting it out and complaining to Azula about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looks at the Fire Nation insignia. He remembers hearing Azula yelling about Ursa in the fortress. He rolls over and hugs his pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula smiles.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mmm sibling angst</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Interlude: Special Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is special.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>( BEFORE THE ONE MOMENT )</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The special servant leaves out of Ozai’s horrific presence. The loud color of red and gold pressing into her head as she hurriedly walks with picked cherries. He was in the garden watching each servant and she was nervous about getting picked whilst picking cherries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would’ve been easier cleaning the bathrooms than picking cherries near Ozai’s presence. She thinks hopefully that Avatar Kyoshi is watching over her and protecting her from the Fire Lord. Before coming to the palace as a servant, she traveled around the world and saw the misfortune of the Fire Nation. “Spreading their wealth and wisdom” is a lie, they’re spreading terror and unbalance throughout the </span>
  <em>
    <span>four </span>
  </em>
  <span>nations (including the Air Nation because their people are extinct) and it’s a shame that the Fire Lord hasn’t lost his honor over this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she walks the corridor, she’s welcomed with the sunshine again and the smell of freshly cut grass and… smoke. She looks and sees Princess Azula practicing but taking a break and talking to no one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowns, her heart pulling at each word the Princess says but also feel a little confusion. “Princess Azula,” She addresses respectfully, “Who are you speaking with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Princess Azula glares at her before snapping at her, “No one…” She takes a moment to collect herself, “What do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed something. But it isn’t what Princess Azula can give to her, yet. She was about to say something but sees that the Princess went back to her training exercise. She watches her just one more time before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She goes into the restroom after dropping off the picked cherries and gently touches her cheek. It felt foreign, strange, alien even. She sighs, rubbing at her eyes and grumbles. She can do this. She can do this.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>( AFTER THE ONE MOMENT )</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t believe she missed her window of opportunity by </span>
  <em>
    <span>six minutes! </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, she refuses to believe it. As Ozai orders some soldiers and sages, she stands in the heart of the convoluted mess. She wants to touch her top knot and chop off, make it known that she acted in such a dishonorable way that she deserves to be shamed for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ursa doesn’t know what to do. She looks at the person next to her and asks, “Why did Princess Azula leave?” She hopes that it passes as gossip rather than a concerned parent. She thought Azula loved her father, but Ozai isn’t capable of such love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently Azula is the Avatar!” The male servant whispers in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, what. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was her first thought. Her daughter is the Avatar? Ursa looks at the back of Ozai and wished that the metaphor of eyes and daggers were real. She sees the pond where Azula used to play with Mai and Ty Lee but now there are spots of burnt grass from what must’ve been Azula and Ozai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rubs at her ring finger, hoping that wherever Azula is, she’s okay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Spiritual Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula journey's into the spirit world. Before and After.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Azula was a child, she wasn’t evil. She wasn’t on her dad’s side but rather just trying to get the approval of everyone. She wanted everyone to see her as a powerful person and a powerful bender. When her flames turned blue, she knew that she was gifted but she underestimated how skilled she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Azula was a child, she also had an imaginary friend. She named herself Kyoshi and the other was Aang. Kyoshi had a long tail and blue skin with golden horns on top of her head. Her teeth also poked out but she wasn’t threatening. Alternatively, she seemed sweet and always encouraged Azula on horse stances to make her firebending better. She always complimented on her flames, sometimes saying it reminded her of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her firebender</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Kyoshi was sweet and encouraging, Aang was the same age as her, therefore more excitable and less of a thinker. He would often tell Azula to play with Zuko, play with Mai and Ty Lee, </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, not like that! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And tried to teach her something but Azula couldn’t see it as he floated and rode around the garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Azula grew and her imaginary friends stopped coming. She started to side with her father, started to hate her mother, and Zuko for being so compassionate, started to bully Ty Lee instead of Mai because Mai was always an emotionless being who didn’t care for her well-being, and most of all: She started to hate other Nations. Looked down on them because they were less wealthy and wouldn’t mind if they burned to the ground. Everything is flammable and therefore, Fire was superior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now here she was, Riding on her bison with Water Tribe losers while they bicker, her destiny a little murky because she’s the Avatar, not some Fire Nation Princess who’s trying to appease her father. She sits on top of Appa, the beast fearsome and a warrior but remains loving and cute. Momo seemed the tougher of the two and didn't leave her side unless she requested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be stupid to lie to herself and hope that her dad doesn’t want her dead. Some side of her would do anything to earn his love and respect. Tell her that she deserves to be Fire Lord! Not Zuko. But… Life is foggy. Her mind is foggy. She wants his love but she also doesn’t. She wants Zuko to join her but she also doesn’t. She wants Sokka to stop talking about Seal Prunes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, Princess!” He yells out, “You haven’t lived until you tried Sea Prunes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula turns to look at him, her eyebrows going downward and her lips scrunching. “I don’t like Sea Prunes.” She lies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara looks at Azula with shock, “Really?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula is a good liar, she could tell you that she was a four-hundred-foot purple flying Platypus-bear and her heart won’t speed up. “Yes, Really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara pushes through, “Does the Evil Fire Nation provide Sea Prunes?” She questions with a smug smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes they d-” She begins to say but gets cut off when Azula has to grip some of Appa’s fur and they begin to free-fall. “Appa!” She yells, amid the yelling from Sokka and Katara, “Wake up!” She nudges her friend but he doesn’t budge, not until Momo steps in and yells something. Azula likes to think Momo said this: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wake up you furry hooligan! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or something like that. He wakes up but if Momo were a second later, maybe the dirt below them would be decorated in Appa and Azula guts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t bother Appa when she gets off but she rubs his forehead, his eyes closing, and soft snores arising from her smelly beast. Katara frowns and goes right to Azula, “That was close.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula nods, “I agree. At least Appa isn’t dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sokka says, “But we got company!” In an instant, Azula had her blue fire daggers, Sokka got out his boomerang, and Katara got her pouch, the water she had no longer seeming shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd races and Azula doesn’t falter, she was raised with honor and dignity. She knows if she needs to evade a fight or turn the tides in her favor, and Azula was never taught how to turn down a fight OR an Agni Kai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked to five people against one person because Katara still isn’t a waterbending master and a boomerang can do so much. Azula starts to propel herself but she stops upon seeing them stop and trip on one another. They weren’t so well-coordinated. She’s less than a crumb away when one of the five persons looks up at Azula and asks with a shaky voice, “Are you the Avatar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Azula started to see Aang for the first time, he was nice. He had pale skin and his arrow tattoos glowed a bright blue, his clothes consisted of yellow and orange but he seemed far more normal than Kyoshi. No tail, no talons, no long frog-snake tongue. Late in the night when Azula saw Aang, he helped her go into a world that isn’t hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was beige and filled with transparent animals, the sky seemed limitless but it wasn’t blue or white but brown. She remembers being so scared and Aang changed his form. He had horns that were brown and shiny but one was cut off, his eyes formed slits that were similar to frog-snakes, and he hissed at the mean spirits, his hands holding hers gently but it would get tighter sometimes. It didn’t help that he also </span>
  <em>
    <span>grew </span>
  </em>
  <span>and was practically the height of her dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole adventure was scary and polarizing. She remembered telling Zuko about it but he just accused her of lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now as she stares at the decaying forest, she has a feeling that maybe all of this wasn’t a figment of her imagination. They told her it was spiritual trouble because no human can cause so much calamity. Azula could hear Katara whisper under her breath that the Fire Nation was very capable of doing so but Azula rightfully ignores it because it couldn’t be farther from the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she sniffs, she doesn’t smell smoke at all. She just smells dead wood and freshly cut bamboo. They called him Hei Bai and he kidnapped people before. They give her a description but Azula is thinking about something else. “What did you guys do?” She asked, her arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leader of the village looks at her fearfully. “We… We don’t know. All we know is that the Winter Solstice is near and it brings the spirit world and our world closer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Azula remains clueless as ever. “Okay… What do you want me to do about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leader stares at her in silence before saying something in a low voice, “You’re… The Avatar. The Bridge Between our Two Worlds…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula pretends to get it, “Ah, I forgot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do it, Azula!” Katara encourages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Sokka can see right through her and it’s almost sickening how fast he is to crush Azula’s hopes. “We’re gonna die by a lame spirit.” He says, his voice deadpan. Katara punches him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late at night when Azula remembers the last time she traveled to the spirit world or talked to </span>
  <em>
    <span>“her imaginary friends”.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She remembers seeing Kyoshi and it was forlorn. She sat down in the air, twirling a chunk of Earth. “You’re not doing a good job.” She speaks. Whether it was about her lighting up her teacher’s shirt or throwing a stone at a Turtle-Duck, Azula doesn’t know and doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula scuffs, rolling her eyes, “You’re an imaginary friend!” She giggles bitterly, “All of this is in my head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoshi as usual doesn’t get mad. Her make-up covers her true emotions. She just looks at Azula and whatever she has on her mind, she voices it in a calm but cold manner. “Do you enjoy getting rid of the world’s balance by listening to your father and mother, Avatar Azula?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula scoffs. How wrong Kyoshi was to name her the Avatar when she really isn’t. “I do frankly.” She replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoshi stands and with her abnormal height, Azula is successfully intimidated, “Avatar Azula,” She says, “I hope you come to regret what you’ve said. Until we </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly </span>
  </em>
  <span>meet again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she dissipated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now Azula is sitting on the ground, doing her best to concentrate to find Hei Bai </span>
  <em>
    <span>or any spirit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But she’s running out of luck and patience. Concentrating bought nothing but annoyance and the feeling of failure to such a perfectionist. What can she do? She stands and paces, her hands behind her back as she looks down in contemplation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is it her posture? Is she having a Chi Blockage? She unbound herself and throws a flame, blue, and powerful that she could see the smoke emitting from her fist. Azula hums to herself. She remembers the previous times she met with Kyoshi and Aang. What happened there that she was able to summon a whole Avatar? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toys. A habit. Candles. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Katara can you ask the village if they have any candles?” She asked but Katara threw a candle at Azula before she could even sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka glares at her, “Did you steal that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Katara says but she’s a horrible liar, “I just found it. For free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka calls her a liar in the form of a song, but Azula doesn’t want to concentrate on them, but rather a spirit and maybe, an Avatar too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sits down, her legs twisted on one another, her back straight, her hands clenched and facing the other, eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, she hears an ear-deafening shrill and when she opens her eyes, only Azula is affected. She’s quick to stand and have quick glances around her environment. Sokka and Katara look concerned but Azula doesn’t care because she sees Hei Bai in all his scary glory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s gigantic and Azula’s eyes widened, her heart beginning to race, her arms shaking. He’s too big and Azula is just a bug to him. She swallows her fear and firebends to a nearby building, the spirit stopping as he sees the Avatar. “I’m Princess Azula of the Fire Nation,” She introduces herself in a tone similar to a commander, “And I want you to stop-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hei Bai shouts and if Azula weren’t quick, she was sure that she would’ve landed on the ground and would’ve broken something. Hei Bai’s palm swipes and it hits a building, destroying it with no care whatsoever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fear turns to annoyance, “Hey, will you listen to me! I’m a bridge between you and humanity! Will you stop this, Hei Bai?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What are you?” </b>
  <span>Hei Bai asks, his voice blowing away Azula, </span>
  <b>“Avatar Yangchen?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula guesses that she technically is. In a ballsy move, Azula yells, “Avatar Yangchen isn’t here right now! I am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Hei Bai can scream her into the spirit world, Hei Bai gets distracted by a boomerang. Azula looks down and she sees Sokka smirking smugly at the spirit, “One point for Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah for being incredibly stupid!” Katara yells at him but when Hei Bai runs and ultimately pushes Azula off the building, she knows Sokka is about to be spirit meat. She’s on her feet and propels herself using her bending but it was no use as she spots Sokka getting carried by the mouth of Hei Bai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She passed by Katara and her main objective is to rescue Sokka from Hei Bai, flames of blue turning orange follow her but her eyes are stuck on the spirit and Sokka and she lets her body go on autopilot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when Hei Bai disappeared, she realized going on autopilot was the biggest mistake she could make as she collided with the wooden totem. Azula looks around frantically for any sign of Sokka and Hei Bai but all she sees is dirt and fallen trees. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She failed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Azula went back to Katara, she noticed she was transparent. Her hand flies right through Katara’s own and the moment of panic ceases when she sees Katara enveloping her long-sleeved shirt, as she lays on Appa, sniffling and the red string. Azula sits next to Katara and though she couldn’t feel Azula, she just wanted to comfort her. The red string is short and strong but it didn’t bother Azula. “I’ll be back with Sokka,” She says confidently, “I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she stands and journeys. She tries to firebend in order to search faster but it doesn’t happen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asks herself. Why can’t she firebend? It hits her like a truck-- She’s in the spirit world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she digests that, she sees something that is supposed to be extinct. She sees a dragon, red and golden, flying down towards her and she runs. Azula knows what the Fire Nation did to their Firebending Masters, treating them like a prized possession on the wall rather than a companion for life and it didn’t help that she’s a Fire Nation Royal, great-granddaughter to the person who started it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the dragon is bigger and they circle Azula using their body and Azula can hear her mom murmuring to her that she’s a failure and</span>
  <em>
    <span> something’s wrong with her</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it cuts short when she notices the dragon isn’t tightening itself to choke Azula to spiritual death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at the dragon and recognizes him, “Roku’s dragon. Fang.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooh cliffhanger ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Awareness; Top Knot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula and Hei Bai meet once again.</p><p>Ursa starts a new path.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I am back. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Azula meets Roku, she’s not sure what to make of it. She knows of him, <em> she is him </em> but Ozai talked about him differently. He often said with that kind of power at his disposal, he would rule the world and burn everyone who opposed him. He called Roku weak, said that he was a good-for-nothing friend toward Fire Lord Sozin. Universally, it is considered a bad idea to disrespect the Avatar, especially if they’re deceased.</p><p> </p><p>But when Roku smiles at her and bows to her height, she thinks of him as something different from what Ozai said. “Hello, Avatar Azula,” He greets warmly, “Or Azula, my great-granddaughter.”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time, Azula felt timid. She wanted to hide behind Fang and lie down. “Hello, Avatar Roku.” She greeted.</p><p> </p><p>Roku’s form glitched but it went back to his blue transparent form. “I can’t stay here for long,” He speaks in a quick manner, “But you have to talk to go-!”</p><p> </p><p>Azula couldn’t understand what he’s trying to say but few words managed to make sense, <em> “Solstice,” “Fire Nation”, “Statue”. </em> After that, Roku seemed to fade away, leaving a clueless Azula and the mythical dragon, Fang.</p><p> </p><p>She takes the information in and looks at Fang, “I have to go to the Fire Nation…” Fang moved his head, “... And talk to Roku at his statue during the solstice?”</p><p> </p><p>Fang didn’t give her a straightforward answer but Azula took it as a yes and instantaneously, she hops on Fang, her hands gripping onto his fur as he rode the spirit sky and as they go around, Azula sees her body resting and noticed that Fang rode faster and Azula resisted the urge to tighten her grip on Fang.</p><p> </p><p>With that, she crashed into her body.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Azula jumps and stands, her eyes racing but she knows she’s back in the physical world. Immediately, she felt arms around her and the strong scent of seawater made it clear that it was Katara who’s hugging her. “Azula, you’re back!” Katara’s voice is full of joy and comfort, something Azula wanted to drown in but Katara continues, “Where’s Sokka?”</p><p> </p><p>Azula, while unsure, doesn’t give Katara her answer yet. She grabs Katara’s hand and runs to the village. She doesn’t catch the spirit until she nearly quits.</p><p> </p><p>The spirit appears and Azula throws a fire shield but Hei Bai ignores it. “AZULA!” Katara yells but it falls on deaf ears as she runs, drawing the spirit outside the village, trying to minimize the damage so it won’t bite her in the ankle later.</p><p> </p><p>They do go outside and on the burnt ground, Azula walks backward, eyeing Hei Bai dangerously, <em> should she kill him? She should totally kill hi- </em>Azula heard a crack under her foot. Both Hei Bai and Azula halted their fight upon hearing the crack and while Azula thought it was comedic, the crack stopped Hei Bai. That meant something.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she lifts her leg and sees a broken seed. Upon seeing it, Hei Bai shrunk and appeared to Azula in a form of a panda (which is odd but Hei Bai is a spirit). He walked over to Azula and rubbed his head against the Avatar’s hand before walking away into the woods, Bamboo shooting out behind the spirit.</p><p> </p><p>Also Sokka and the over villagers, but the Bamboo.</p><p> </p><p>She could hear the villagers and Katara rejoice by hugging the people they loved, Azula only stares before she feels a hand on her shoulder and Azula’s mind flashes to Ozai but when she turns, it was the Senlin Village leader looking down at her with a serene smile. “How may I ever repay you, Avatar?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I seriously need to use the bathroom!” Voices Sokka as he races to the buildings.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe with some food and supplies?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ursa left the Fire Nation Palace quickly and swiftly. Never did she imagine the day she worked up enough courage to rescue her children that they’d be away from the Palace.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I take my children with me-” Ursa calmly pleaded, her face carefully stoic. A mother would bite when her children are threatened or hurt and she bit harder than anyone in this exchange. Ozai wanted power, the </em> <b> <em>former </em> </b> <em> Fire Lord declined, and upon threatening her son, Ursa bit. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She would repeatedly kill her grandfather-in-law if it meant for Zuko and Azula to be safe. Ursa is in her cloak, her top knot is loose but not cut off due to her horrendous actions, her hands relaxed at her side but desperately wanted to play with her fingers. Ozai sat on the throne, fire obscuring his face which often terrorized Ursa to her core in her nightmares, in the palace, even in the mirror. His hand simply touches whatever he touched and instantly, it’ll be on fire, cruel laughter ringing throughout the assault. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“No.” </b> <em> The answer made Ursa’s carefully stoic mask crack minutely. He barely ever took care of them, he once threatened to kill Zuko because Ursa used the pregnancy as bait since he was reading her letters, he almost dropped Azula while playing a twisted game of catch the dragon and while Ozai can replace Ursa and their children, Ursa can’t replace her children. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Despite how they acted, Ursa loved them both. And spirits all-mighty, she’ll lean into her dark side and stain her hands if it meant for her children’s hands to be clean and tidy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“The children are my collateral,” </b> <em> His voice oozes with domination, and Ursa reluctantly submits. She doesn’t have the power, he does. She gave it to him for the price of not harming Zuko or if someday, Azula. Her frown is prominent now as she thinks of the seed Ozai planted in the girl’s head. Ursa hoped she could’ve dug it out and thrown it away, but from his tone, it’ll look like she won’t ever have the chance of getting rid of such a psychologically dark mindset. </em> <b>“As long as you keep your word…”</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ursa’s mind takes her to the newspaper where she found out that Zuko is banished. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“...No harm will come to them.” </b> <em> Ursa’s mind takes her to the scene where Azula and Ozai were, causing havoc as both realized that the Avatar he so desperately wanted to have killed, is his daughter. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ursa cursed herself for believing in a blatant lie. She closes the door behind her and locks it. While she wanted to be with Kiyi and her new family, she refuses to leave her children in the world, alone and cold. She takes off her maid clothes and sits down on the floor in the bathroom, hugging herself.</p><p> </p><p>This was dishonorable. The whole ordeal is traumatizing, she only wants Zuko and Azula to come to join her. To come home. But she didn’t do anything until it was too late. She didn’t have the courage to take charge until years later. Yes, most of it is Ozai’s fault but… Ursa can’t help but blame herself.</p><p> </p><p>She grabs the cheap soap and bathes, eyeing the dirty wall with dead eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em> Cut your top knot. </em>A voice whispers.</p><p> </p><p><em> You didn’t save your own children. </em>It sang in her ear, Ursa ignoring it.</p><p> </p><p><em> You’re dishonorable. </em> The gruff voice makes Ursa jumps and slips, aching pain in her back and arms before sobbing. <em> She didn’t save her children. She didn’t save them at all. </em> Ozai managed to get them and kill them without doing it. His dirtied hands touched both of them and with no exceptions, smashed them against the pavement as if they were nothing but berries.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“You’re only dishonorable if you don’t do anything about it,” </em> </b> A calming voice says to her. Iroh, the letter smelling of Jasmine tea and copper, <b> <em>“That is why I’m infiltrating Ba Sing Se. Because if I don’t expand our knowledge to the world and conquer, then I am the embodiment of the word dishonor itself.”</em> </b> Ursa once found comfort in his letters when she couldn’t write to anyone else. For his age, he was wiser and more composed than others, maybe that’s why Firelord Azulon wanted him to rule the Fire Nation rather than… Ozai. Even now, when Ursa is breaking down, Iroh’s words and kindness help her. Zuko and Azula helped Ursa.</p><p> </p><p>And it was the people she loved that made her uneasy decision concrete.</p><p> </p><p>After showering, she changes into a tank top, long pants, body armor, and slippers. She walks with profound determination as she goes into the kitchen and grabs a sharp knife. Ursa had no one as her second or her witness but she kneels to the ground and inhales, then exhales. “I didn’t take Zuko or Azula,” She lists, “I started a new family and didn’t put them in. I got a new face and most of all...” Ursa takes a deep breath and hardens her grip on the knife, “I failed my duty as a mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Ursa cuts off her top knot and when it fell with a clunk, Ursa didn’t flinch or cry. No, she picked it up and stored it before ruffling her hair. While it was uneven and in need of a proper hairdresser, Ursa only looked into the mirror and sees one thing:</p><p> </p><p>A new start.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like the ending? ;)</p><p>P.S., it won't be the last time something like this will happen ;))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A problem with the Fire Nation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula discovers a problem with the Fire Nation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I. AM. BACK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azula makes a rough landing with Appa; Sokka and Katara emitting an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oompf! </span>
  </em>
  <span>When Appa flopped and almost landed on the trio but thankfully they dodged it. “Nice landing, Avatar,” Sokka sarcastically mocks, “What’s next? A nicer flight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula shoots her blue flames near Sokka who shrieks and jumps to Katara’s arms. It would seem like Azula is not playing and is trying to light Sokka on fire with malicious intent. But to Katara and Sokka, it’s just Azula’s version of playing around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though this doesn’t seem like a playing activity to the random citizen that passed by Azula, Sokka, and Katara. “HEY!” The citizen shouts, frightening both Sokka and Katara, but not Azula because she’s cool, “A FIRE NATION CITIZEN IS TRYING TO LIGHT A DUDE ON FIRE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that makes Azula confused. “Pardon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an hour of arguing with this random citizen, he finally let go and leaves the trio alone to their devices. Sokka is braiding Katara’s hair when Azula finally brings up the question, “What happened with the Fire Nation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands stop in Katara’s hair and Katara freezes, her hand unconsciously going to her neck. Katara is the first to answer her and the tone surprises Azula, “They killed my mother.” The venom is prominent and if it were the real thing, it would melt Azula’s skin and Azula wouldn’t be able to hide the damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at Sokka and the bright blue eyes of his move away from hers and Azula finds herself backtracking. The Fire Nation </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a good nation! They are spreading their wealth, their knowledge, their people, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to the other nations/tribes! Her hands shake and she’s fighting her urge to point her finger and yell at them. It wouldn’t be good on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, she breathes and doesn’t move. “That’s not cool.” She replies awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara glares at Azula, her neatly braided hair going loose and she stands, putting herself in front of Azula and the strong smell of sea salt hits her nose, “Not cool?” She repeats Azula’s words, “Of course, that isn’t cool! My mother was killed! By your people!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula shrugs, “I see, I see.” And maybe this whole conversation isn’t needed and that Azula isn’t the best equipped for this but she’s here and she’s having this argument, so she might as well get this over with. Even if it’s bad and she’s not the best with… feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara groans loudly and stomps away from Azula. “Wasn’t the best thing you said.” Sokka is abruptly next to Azula and she grunts, not saying much. They ended up walking, Appa nudging her with his snout before she wags her finger, and the animal whimpers and lays back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I get her to talk to me?” Azula asks Sokka, as they trudge forward, Katara in front of them. The woods are beautiful, with its pink leaves covering the branches and the ground. Azula wished she was by her side, though. Maybe, it’d be brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t talk to her--” Azula is about to cut in when Sokka continues, putting his finger up, “Yet. Just let her feelings marinate and then boom, she’ll talk again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula glowers, wanting to run up to her and light her feet on fire, but Azula has a feeling that the actions wouldn’t gain her redemption. Instead, she walks with Sokka, her arms crossed and a pout prominent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they walk and Sokka accidentally unveils a Fire Nation campsite, none of the trios were prepared and in fact, this is probably the worst time to even fight a base as Katara and Azula weren’t on speaking terms and Sokka is a little less than nice since she bought up the death of Katara’s mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula throws fire, The ends of Katara’s dress are lit on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula is about to bend lightning when Sokka bumps into her and the lightning hits a gallon of water instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Best to say: The trio weren’t ready for the Fire Nation soldiers, as they’re the elite of the elite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula had a sword pointed at her throat when abruptly, the soldier drops unconscious and the sword, fortunately, was taken away. She stands and when the whiff of skunk hits her, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hits </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. Azula rubs her nose and refrains from insulting someone because she isn’t Fire Nation anymore. Technically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like you three were in a pickle,” A deep voice says and Azula sees a young boy (possibly Sokka’s age. Maybe less) with wheat straw in his mouth, “Good thing I was here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Azula could do or say anything, Katara jumps in and says, “Thank you!” and Azula sees her eyes. If this were the movies mother used to watch, they’d put on heart glasses to symbolize that they fell in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula felt the need to burn the man alive. Maybe feed his crispy skin to the bear-wolves. “Thank you for saving us,” Azula nearly dismisses, “But we need to--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have this cool treehouse,” A big man (is he a man?) interrupts, “Would you guys like to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka and Azula were about to say no but Katara beats them to the punch, “We’d love to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, we wouldn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they go there anyway and Azula is grumbling every minute and second. Even though Azula begrudgingly admits that the treehouse is beautiful for a whole gang that doesn’t have a pay grade. Currently, they’re sitting on a log with a bowl of grub in their hands. Katara is next to Jet while Sokka is next to Azula. They were discussing something when Sokka nudges his elbow against hers and whispers in her ear, “I don’t like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jet sees him wink at Katara and the girl giggling in response. “I don’t like him either.” She answers, stealthily putting her grub in the log. It was then that she sees someone right in her face and Azula nearly trips in surprise. “Did you really eat all of that?” They ask. Their blue bandana sticking out to Azula, not to mention the head shape and the red marks on their cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.” She lies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Longshot!” They shriek for their friend, “Look! They love my grub!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Longshot in question was silent except for a thumbs-up. Azula doesn’t say much except glaring but it turns out, silence can mean a lot because as soon as she did, The man(??) or rather, the person, gasps and asks, “Are you Fire Nation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like everything stopped. The talking, giggles, even the fire crackles which Azula nearly took comfort in, stopped. They all went to stare at her. “Pardon me?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you,” They go in her face and Azula can feel the heat at the tip of her two nails, “Fire Nation?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could do anything, zap the man, run away with Katara and Sokka, Sokka pops in the conversation, “She isn’t Fire Nation,” He replies quickly, “She’s mixed. Please don’t bother her about it, she’s very uncomfortable about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who could’ve known that Sokka is a good liar? “Oh,” They shrink and looked ashamed, “Sorry, Miss…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lee,” Azula answers hastily, “Lee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not going to be a good night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I took a break from writing this fic due to the fact that I didn't give myself much creative liberty with this fic. If you can tell, my source was strictly the ATLA series and it still is! But the thing was I stuck by it 100% and I didn't let myself creative problems for Azula or Katara or even Sokka to that extent.</p><p>After realizing my errors, I did contemplate over deleting this fic from AO3 and starting from scratch but overall went NAAAAH because I still really like this fic and I don't want anyone coming for my head &lt;3. I'm still outlining, but I have a decent chunk of what I want to write and what kind of weight I want to carry.</p><p>I know I shouldn't really outright say it but personally, I really like this new wheel that I'm turning to (or maybe it was there and I just never put potential in it) of not only Zuko seeing the damage of the FN but so does Azula because we all know in the canon series, Azula is pro-FN. She sees the best in it and whatever action it took, it was needed. But what if Azula is seeing them first-hand? Because while Azula saw some, she didn't see much like Zuko or even Iroh. That's the path I want to take with Avatar Azula. Do you guys think this is okay? Is there any new things you want me to add?</p><p>QOTD: When was the first time you saw ATLA?<br/>AOTD: I saw it late 2019 before... covid &lt;3. What a time.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are much appreciated :)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>